Emp Makkina
The "Emp Makkina" archetype seems to be based off of the original depiction of the "Meklord" archetype in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Deus Emp Makkina Machinfinity Cubic * LIGHT/Level 12/Machine/Effect/ATK 4000/DEF 4000 Cannot be Set. Must first be Normal Summoned/Special Summoned (respectively) by Tribute Summon tributing only "Emp""Makkina" Monsters, OR by Spell/Trap cards/effects with "Emp""Makkina" in their text. If this card would be destroyed, you can Banish 1 "Machinfinity" card from your graveyard instead. Once per turn, you can activate each of these effects: ~Tribute one "Machinfinity" card from your hand or side of the field; during this turn, this monster gains that card's effects. ~Target 1 Monster an opponent controls Summoned from the Extra Deck; equip it to this card. (This card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the Monsters equipped to it by this effect.) ~During your End Phase: Destroy 1 Monster equipped by this effect; Inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK. (135-137, 143; in two appearances, summoned twice via traps; in the first appearance, a dedicated trap, "Meklord Emporer Creation", is used; in the latter appearance, it is summoned as a way to power up Asterisk via "Chaos Infinity". Card can technically have summon limitations, thusly. See "Magician's Rod"/"Dark Magic Inheritance" for "list" parameters.) Emp Makkina Army of Grandeur * EARTH/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1200 Once per turn: you can declare "ATK" or "DEF", then target 1 monster your opponent controls; halve the declared stat of that monster. You can activate this effect of this card while it is in your hand, but if you do, discard this card as an additional cost. (141-143, 153) Emp Makkina Army of Sky * WIND/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 1000 Once per turn, if an effect would inflict 1000 or more effect damage to you, you can reduce that damage to 0. You can use this effect of this card while it is in your hand, but if you do, discard this card as an additional cost. (141-143, 153) Emp Makkina Army of Wisdom DARK/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 0 Once per turn, when a monster you control attacks a defense position monster, you can have piercing damage be in effect during this battle. You can use this effect of this card while it is in your hand, but if you do, discard this card as an additional cost. (141-143, 153) Deus Emp Makkina Dragon Asterisk * DARK/Level 10/Machine/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0 (The original ATK and DEF of this card on the field are equal to the ATK and DEF of all Machine-type monsters you control in face-up attack or defense position, respectively. Your opponent cannot attack other face-up Machine type monster, but can attack this card regardless of similar effects. These effect cannot be negated.) If you control 3 or more "Emp Makkina" monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from the hand). If this card would be destroyed, you can send 1 other Machine type monster you control to the graveyard instead. Whenever a player summons a monster(s) from the Extra Deck, except a Fusion monster: Inflict 1000 damage to that player. (142-143) Substitutions Anime to TCG/OCG Mektimed Blast=Twin Vortex Cards Without Counterparts OCG/TCG Meklord Fortress (Field Spell), Reboot (Normal Spell), Category:Uncompleted